Tainted Wings
by Kage Blade
Summary: Sequel to Ren's Fiancee. Ren is determinded to find out, Who is Sui Ming. Many flashbacks of other characters.
1. Gone

Ren's POV

It was a stupid old tradition that all great warriors and royals were burned. To everyone else, I should feel honored that I was chosen to burn the body of the one girl, who could had murdered so many people and still be as pure as Yoh Asakura could be. Just yesterday Soujirou, Sui's spirit which was ordered to return to Heaven came back. He had not passed through the gates yet. The spirit had chosen to return to this world of which his mistress/friend's body lays, about to be burned to ashes and thrown into the scattered winds. She was quite like a mix of Anna and Yoh. And maybe like Hao. Had it been a year ago I would have killed her if Yoh hadn't been making sure I wasn't killing.

"Master, they're waiting," Bason interrupted my thoughts. I stared hard at the pale lifeless figure. She was dead and couldn't be brought back to life. I gave a stiff nod and lit the oil covered wood. It burned brightly meant for the Great Spirit and all Shamans to see that the 'Great Sui Ming' was dead. I continued to stare into the lifeless blue eyes. I had thought they were closed but then flames burned close to her face. As if protecting her from all harm except their own deadly embers. I saw the jade necklace glisten. I wanted to reach out and pull it out of the fire. I had found and bought the matching necklace. It was the exact same down to the last petal. Both were perfectly kept safe but now one would be burned to ashes while the other nested comfortably in his undershirt. I heard a loud screech as did everyone else. We turned our heads towards the sky where a single white feather fell. It started to melt because of the heat then it landed softly on Sui's hand. A strong wind had blown the smoke towards the east. Since we were engaged, Jun had the idea of making Sui's tombstone have the words, "Shuei Tao". So she would die as my wife. I didn't understand why or what gave her that idea.

At the ceremony, something that intrigued me the most was that no soul escaped from Sui's body. Nothing left her body, her now empty body. Hao had asked Anna to summon Sui's spirit but the itako said she could not find the pure soul. There was no sign that a soul like hers had ever existed. Now the question that exists in my mind is,

'Who is Shuei Ming?'

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you," The old man croaked. His voice sounded like he hadn't drank anything for months. He was pale and his eyes were bloodshot.

"I have a question I need you to answer," I replied as gently as I could.

"What is it?" His raspy voice questioned.

"Who is Shuei Ming?" I asked clearly.

"Shuei?" He echoed. I nodded. He began the tale of where he first met Sui.

Flashback (in the teacher's POV)

I examined each child carefully eying the stronger ones from the weaker. The only child who seemed powerful enough and strong enough was a young and prideful boy. Four down from this boy was an underweight black haired girl. A strange smile on her lips, she didn't seem to notice that I wasn't interested to bring her in as a student. I tested her reflexes and aimed a round house kick to her neck. The underweight child brought her left arm and caught the kick then dropped my foot. I tried the arrogant boy next. He blocked fairly well, a little weaker then the black haired girl, stumbling a bit.

"Good, you two, move forward," I ordered. The arrogant boy just sneered at the other children then stepped up. The underweight girl bowed respectfully then walked forward. The girl was 5 or 4. The boy was already 9 or 8. I narrowed my eyes at the disrespectful child. "You boy, go back. Those without respect do not belong here."

"What!?" He shouted. "Why?!"

"You have the pride needed but you do not have the respect as this child does," I answered calmly pointing at the smiling child.

"Look at her!" He screamed. "She's not clothed in silk. She's a servant. She has no money. And look at her size!"

"She will make a fine student," I answered.

End of Flashback

Ren's POV

I seem to ignore everything else he was saying. It had nothing to do with who was Sui just how Sui was introduced to martial arts. But it had said what her passion, something that released her mind was. Something violent she would never really do. Martial arts.

End of this Chapter

Kage Blade: I need some help from any reviews... ANY at all! But here are some choices of where Ren goes next:

To En at some fancy restaurant

To Hao in an old shrine

To Sui's foster mother in a festival


	2. Who is she?

"What are we doing here, Hao?" I questioned annoyed to be lead so far from civilization.

"An old shrine," Hao answered. It wasn't deserted like I had expected. It was full of homeless people. They didn't have much to keep them warm since it was winter.

"Who are all these people?" I questioned surprised.

"These are all shamans that have been rejected by humans," Hao replied softly. "Now what do you need?"

"You know everything about people's past lives, right?" I asked. Hao hesitated then nodded.

"Yea," Hao replied.

"I want to know Sui's past life," I answered.

"I can't just pry into a soul's past life, you know that," Hao said.

"But I need to know her!" I growled forcefully.

"I'll show you one memory of her past life. Just one and that's it," The fire shaman replied. He had changed but the hatred of humans still lingered in his mind.

Flashback to another time

A black haired girl offered her hand to a familiar purpled haired shaman. The shaman took it and was pulled to his feet.

"Here," The girl offered bandages. They were either 7 or 8 maybe older.

"What do I need them for?" The shaman asked coldly. "I have people who do that for me." The black haired girl smiled.

"The Great Spirit only allows those with the most pitiful lives to be rich," She answered, she was also a shaman. "Some who are poor are either murderers or villains."  
"The only ones meant to be pitied are those without any power," The boy growled. The girl turned away from him.

"Then tell me. Give me the name of your one and only true friend," She said. Seeing the Chinese shaman silent made her turn around to face him. "Don't worry. Lots of people don't have a true friend. I don't have any for the matter. I'm not the brightest or graceful. I'm not the richest. But I'll gladly be your friend for a small price."

"A price?" he asked. The girl looked around and placed the bandages in his hand.

"Tell no one that I gave this to you," She whispered a finger pressed against her lips. She gave him a small pendant with a red lace a necklace that Buddhists wore. "You must stay silent about this one pendant. It's important that you don't lose it. And show no one." She was standing on one foot ready to make a run for it. She switched them.

"What's your name?" The purple haired boy asked. The girl pondered this question.

"Call me, your angel," The female shaman answered. She disappeared leaving only swirls of dust and footprints along the way.

"Sire! We heard you speaking with someone!" The shaman boy stared at the pendant in his hand then shook his head. Then he heard a soft voice echoing.

"Person...," The voice shouted softly. "Person!! I dropped my comb!!"

"YOU THERE!!" The guards screamed. The girl started running away again.

End of Flashback from the other time

I snapped out of the trance with a jerk.

"What did you show me!?" I questioned loudly.

"Your past life," Hao answered nonchalantly.

"I wanted to know Sui's," I growled. Hao looked away.

"Maybe Sui doesn't have one. Maybe Sui doesn't even have a soul," Hao answered with a small smile. I eyed him.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned him slowly. Hao smiled an annoying smile.

"You've heard the Great Spirit speak to you. In your sleep, he said that Sui isn't real. Sui is part of you just separated. She's part of your sorrow, Ren!" Hao exclaimed. "You still don't understand! She's your sorrow that broke away from your soul! Once she knows your happy then she'll leave. Disappear. Vanish! Because this is where she belongs." Hao poked my chest.

"What the hell are you talking about now!?" I shouted.

"Yoh and I separated remember? So a part of your sorrow separated from you. Watch this when you get back to the Tao Manor," Hao said and handed me a tape.

I paused before inserting the tape. Yoh stared at me. Why had I asked him to watch this tape with me?

"Something wrong Ren?" Yoh asked with his usual soft voice. I shook my head and inserted the tape. The start of the tape was empty then an interview started with a woman in her early 20's and a smug look on her face. The familiar face of the reporter standing next to her and a small picture of Sui in the right corner.

"Miss Chan, how does if feel for your younger rival to have finally ceased living allowing you to represent China for the Olympics in the air rifle competition," The reporter question.

"Ha! It feels great after that little brat always claiming all of China's attention. Signing up for 30 or something events," Chan laughed bitterly.

"But it seems like you have a new rival. 18 year old Miao Hei Long, who had been in a coma her entire life has suddenly revived the same night as legendary Shuei Ming had been killed," The reporter said. "She has already won over 50 competitions in the last week."

"She's probably just another girl who wants to hog all of China's attention," Chan scoffed. The scene was cut then another started it was of a girl shooting an arrow at the flying disk. Her eyes were white and blue. She was a blind girl. A blind girl who only relied on her sense of hearing but more to it, it was Sui. The dead legend.


	3. Syndicates

Ahh... gomen gomen... I haven't updated in such a long time!

* * *

"Yoh, why am I fighting anyways?" Ren questioned. 

"We all lost some power since we stopped practicing. So we all entered this tournament," Yoh grinned. Manta nudged Yoh's leg and pointed in the direction. Ren was muttering, 'Don't put me in the same group as you slackers.'

"There she is," Manta whispered. Yoh nodded to him without looking. Hei Long was wearing a iron mask that covered her entire face except for her eyes. She wore a navy blue chinese shirt with white and black lacing and matching pants with a gray belt. A led weights tied to her ankles, wrists, and neck that resembled shackles.

"Lets introduce our first competitors. Ervan, from America and a martial artist from the age of 6. Again Antonio, an Italian born in America and a martial artist from the age of 3. Fighters, ready?" The announcer waited for a signal bow. "Begin!"

* * *

Days passed slowly, it took forever for it to reach the semi-final round. The fighter with the mask and the Italian, Antonio are the next fighters up. It passed rather quickly despite the size difference and the age difference. There was a sharp straight thrust punch by the masked fighter but turned out to be a fake. The masked fighter dropped to the ground then used his hands to push himself off the ground and kicked Antonio on his neck. Knocking whatever oxygen left in his body. Antonio dropped against the floor struggling to inhale in the air. The judge counted to ten then calling it the masked fighter's win. 

"Since this is the final round, between. Tao Ren and our mysterious masked fighter. We will announce would favored fighter. Our masked fighter is, Miao Hei Long. Age 18, a master of close combat and ranged attacks. A favored fighter in all the most recent tournaments. A rumored prodigy of Sui Ming and possibly a relation between the late master of martial arts and our current prodigy of martial arts," The announcer announced. "Please begin with a respectful bow." Ren stumbled back though as the iron mask dropped down revealing the right eye that were the color of a frozen lake, the other the color of a sea.

"S-"

"Yoh! Ren is already freaking out," Manta exclaimed. "This isn't good. Yoh!"

"It's alright, Manta," Yoh reassured watching the led weights fall onto the arena creating large holes.

"Maa, Tao-san, shall we begin?" Hei Long questioned bowing in respect. Her arms lay limp at her side, her head tilted to the left. "Tao-san? Ne, Tao-san!"

"If Tao Ren does not move from his spot in 10 minutes. He is disqualified and the winner will be Miao Hei Long," The announcer replied.

"Ne, Tao-san," Hei Long called standing in front of Ren. His tan skin had a thin layer of sweat. His gold eyes dialating. Hei Long used the back of her hand to touch Ren's forehead. "Mou, I think he might have a fever." Hei Long pulled Ren's face down to face her own. She pressed her cheek against his forehead to check again. "Ne, he does have a fever."

"Ren!" Yoh shouted. Hei Long held the unsteady Ren until Yoh arrived at his side.

"Can we delay this fight? It'll be interesting, considering how well he fought with a fever," Hei Long promised with a light smile before walking off the arena towards the hotel, the fighters were currently resident of. "I have some business to take care of. I'll be back in at least 3 days. That should be enough, ne?"

"H-hai," The announcer mumbled confused

* * *

"Ren? Ren?" Yoh murmured. "Are you alright?" 

Ren stared at the ceiling, utterly lost and confined in his own mind.

"Yoh, I said this would be a bad idea. You remember how he was when he saw that video," Manta sighed shaking his head. Yoh stood up suddenly walking towards the door. "Yoh?"

"I'm going to find Hei Long. It's been 3 days already, she should be back from where ever she went. Right?" Yoh smiled reassuringly.

"Yea, but its pretty late. Maybe you should wait a while," Manta replied.

"If Miao Hei Long is Sui. She'll probably be on the roof sleeping," Yoh sighed waving back at Manta. "I'll be back soon."

Yoh took lazy steps towards the elevator. He pressed the button to the highest floor, floor 16. A sudden burst of cool air entered the room. Yoh watched as a crimson tear fall onto the ground before him. The elevator came to a halt and the doors creaked open. The moonlight hit a sole figure who was standing close to the railing. The light illuminating their pale skin, stained with thick fresh blood. The figure jumped down seemingly towards death's arms. Yoh charged towards the railing, gripping it hard and looking over it. There was a flash of light in the figure's eyes, freezing Yoh.

"Gomen nasai," Ther person murmured before catching a lower floors balcony railings, lifting themself into the balcony. Yoh, finally able to regain control of his body, took a step back at what fell out of the person's pocket. A hand crafted stainless and handleless blade. Small designs carved into the hard steel. A small phoenix carving where the handle should have been. Yoh looked at it pondering. Yoh ran down the stairs, onto the 7th floor where the figure landed. Remembering the position of the balcony, he began counting the rooms until he reached room 4.

"Hei Long-san?" Yoh knocked lightly on the door. The knife contained in a red silk sash. The door opened revealing the one eyed girl. Shot black hair kept an inch from touching her shoulders. The little scar barely visable in her right pupil.Her pale skin, resembling a old doll. On her arm were several cuts currently being bandaged, her left cheek was bruised, a cut by her forehead, and a large gash in her legs.

"Asakura-san, ne?" She murmured. She opened the door wider. "Come in."

"You were the one on the roof, weren't you?" Yoh questioned in an unusually serious tone while entering the room. Hei Long shut the door gently.

"Yes,"

"You murdered someone," Yoh accused.

"I refuse to lie. I did murder someone,"

"Why?"

"I'm a servant for the syndicate, Phoenix. The Phoenix is connected with every murder that has occured for the past half year. I'm the highest ranking assassin for all syndicates and highest ranked target for enemy syndicates. I will kill anyone who interfers with my master's plans,"

"This tournament,"

"Is to destroy enemy syndicates' top assassins. Unfortunately for your friend, if he loses tomorrow he will be killed. He can either withdraw and run like a dog with his tail between his legs. Or fight me, and challenge death himself,"

end chapter-

Kage: --' I know the whole syndicate thing is stupid :;... but I needed a way to insert at least a bit of fighting into it... I know in the other story, Sui seemed to be like this super Mary-Sue character. So I'm actually going to make her a lot weaker than she was in the first story.


End file.
